<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Turn, Akihiko by NickiPhoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627716">Your Turn, Akihiko</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiPhoenix/pseuds/NickiPhoenix'>NickiPhoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Date Night [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiPhoenix/pseuds/NickiPhoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing a bet, Akihiko has to do everything Haruki says, and he isn't exactly happy about it. Will he be able to hold on doing Haruki's bidding?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Date Night [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Turn, Akihiko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were on their sixth game, and on their eighth round in the current game; Haruki currently had a perfect score of 240 points in this game while Akihiko trailed behind at 160 points. Finally, he had found something that he was better at than Akihiko: bowling. Haruki has won three of these games and Aki has only won two of them, and Aki was beginning to get anxious since they had made a bet before they began playing that the winner gets to do whatever they wanted; Haruki’s confident smile should have been enough to tell him not to agree to the bet.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After Haruki bowled yet another strike, it was Aki’s turn; he looked up at the scoreboard and groaned, there was no way he could ever beat him at this game, “you’re just asking for a spanking, aren't you?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Haruki whipped his head around, blushing with a wide smile, “no sir! Not today! I won so I get to do whatever I want.” and he sat down next to Aki and took a bite of his large soft pretzel. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so mean to me, Haruki.” Aki said as he wrapped his arms around Haruki’s waist and kissed him on the neck, letting his </span>
  <span>stubble</span>
  <span> tickle him, “</span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> thought you loved me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And I'm going to show you just how much I love you when we get back to my place.” Haruki responded teasingly, “now, let's hurry up and finish this game so we can get out of here.” At that, Aki got up and tossed the ball down the lane to end their final game.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They stumbled through the doorway with their arms wrapped around each other and lips locked together, tossing shirts, </span>
  <span>shoes</span>
  <span> and pants to the side as they made their way down the hallway. Once they reached Haruki’s bed, he pushed Akihiko down onto it and straddled him. He leaned down to kiss Aki and had his hands within Aki’s and held them above his head. While Aki was savoring the taste of each kiss from Haruki, he heard a *click* and Haruki then sat up and gave him a wide smile. After a moment of looking up at Haruki wearing a look of joy, Akihiko realized he was handcuffed to the bed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Haruki?” Aki started, but Haruki quickly shushed him with a single finger, “I won the bet, remember?” and he stood up and began to </span>
  <span>rummage</span>
  <span> through his closet and pulled out a handful of things, including a dog collar, nipple clamps, a cock ring and one of those </span>
  <span>remote-controlled</span>
  <span> bullet vibrators and fastened each one to Akihiko. Once he was done, he returned to the closet and grabbed a large feather, a whip and a leash then sat on top of Aki again, attached the leash to the collar and began to tease his nipples with the feather, “are you going to be a good boy and do what daddy tells you?” Aki’s face turned red and he moaned slightly and nodded.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Haruki uncuffed Aki and pulled on the leash, making him sit up as he crawled </span>
  <span>off of</span>
  <span> Aki again. “On all fours, Aki.” Haruki said as he smacked Aki’s ass with the whip. Aki responded with a low growl as he complied, allowing himself to be walked into the living room. “Sit.” Haruki commanded and hit a button on the remote to the bullet vibrator that he had attached to the head of Aki’s dick. Akihiko started twitching all over and dipped his head low, suppressing any moans. Haruki grinned at the response and said, “good, make any noise and you’ll get spanked” and turned the power up and began to toy with his nipples with the feather.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Between the cock ring, the vibrator, the nipple </span>
  <span>clamps</span>
  <span> and the feather tickling him all over, Aki’s body was the most sensitive it has ever been and he was finding it hard to control himself from making any noise and let out a groan against his will. With a loud crack, Haruki whipped him across his ass and Aki had to bite his lower lip to keep any other sound from coming out yet failed as he let out another moan from the whip. Aki braced himself as he got whipped again, and he rested his balled-up fists on his shaking knees as he sat up just enough to look Haruki in the eyes and say, “m-master, I want to cum.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Haruki used the handle of the whip to force Aki’s chin up so he can get a better look at his face and smiled down at him, “not yet, I'm not quite done.” and Haruki moved to sit down on the couch with his legs spread wide and began to masturbate as Aki watched, “touch me, and you’ll get punished again.” Aki watched as Haruki stroked his dick up and down while the vibrator continued to drive him crazy as it vibrated strongly against the head of his dick, he thought he would die if he </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> get release soon. As he watched, Haruki pulled out a bottle of lube and a dildo he had hidden in the couch cushions and began to lubricate the dildo and then used the hand with left over lube and began to finger his ass.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Haruki moaned from the pleasure as his fingers slicked in and out and </span>
  <span>once</span>
  <span> he was well lubricated and loosened up he then began to slowly insert the dildo. After he finally got the whole thing in, he slowly worked it in and out and began to softly moan from its thickness. Once he got a good rhythm going with the dildo, he grasped his dick again and worked </span>
  <span>both of them</span>
  <span> simultaneously and his moans got louder. The sight before him was </span>
  <span>almost too</span>
  <span> much for Aki to take and his dick began to swell even more and twitched wildly; he would be oozing precum if it </span>
  <span>wasn’t</span>
  <span> for the cock ring restricting him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Akihiko reached out one hand and began to caress one of Haruki’s raised thighs and moved his hand down so he was almost touching Haruki’s moving hands. Haruki </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> notice at first while he was lost in the pleasure until he opened his eyes and saw Aki’s face right next to his dick so he stopped what he was doing and pushed him away with one foot on Aki’s face, “I said no touching.” Haruki pushed him all the way to the floor until Aki was on his back, grabbed the whip and cracked him across the chest, snagging one of his nipples in the process. Aki arched his back from the mixture of pain and pleasure and let out a loud moan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Reveling in Aki’s pain, Haruki straddled his chest again, leaned back and used both of his feet to hold Aki’s </span>
  <span>hands down</span>
  <span> and reinserted the dildo. “Touch me again and I won't let you cum.” Haruki said as he began to masturbate with the dildo on Aki’s chest. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes from the sensation for a moment then straightened himself to look Akihiko in the eyes as he thrusted the dildo in and out vigorously. It was a strangely intimate act and it made Haruki want to cum </span>
  <span>almost instantly</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to cum so quickly, Haruki pulled the dildo out and scooted back, reached around to remove the bullet attached to the head of Aki’s dick, and sat down on it, all the way down to the cock ring at the base. The feel of the real thing was so much better than any dildo and he shivered as he went down with his head back and eyes closed, biting his lower lip and he let out a soft moan. The cock ring felt cold against his ass, it was a strange sensation that made him shiver again, and he looked down at Aki who had a very </span>
  <span>pained</span>
  <span> look on his face, “you’re so cute when you’re being obedient” and Haruki began to ride him up and down as he stared at Aki.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The real thing was certainly better than any toy and he felt like he had already cum from how amazing it felt inside of him; his body was becoming increasingly sensitive and he was breathing heavily and moaned loudly with each time he went back down. He could feel the pressure build up in his stomach as he was getting near his climax so he stopped moving and pulled on Aki’s leash, forcing him to sit up so they could kiss. Akihiko was still being careful not to touch him and his hands were itching to feel Haruki’s skin, to caress his hips and ass, or to wrap his arms around him as they kissed; not having the ability to touch him was driving him to the brink of madness.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After the long and passionate kiss, Haruki released Aki’s lips with a gasp and a string of saliva between them and he began to move his hips again, holding Aki close to him. With a loud gasping moan, Haruki squeezed Aki as he suddenly came all over his stomach and he laid against him for a moment longer, letting the twitches run their course before leaning back and looking down at his mess, “damn, I didn’t want to cum so soon.” Aki, at his breaking point, took this moment to ask, “can I touch you now? Please?” and gently placed kisses on Haruki’s brow and corners of his eyes. Chuckling, Haruki nodded, and Aki quickly grabbed him and sat him on the couch, pulled out his dick, ripped the cock ring off and re-entered Haruki, </span>
  <span>cumming</span>
  <span> instantly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aki groaned loudly, and Haruki clicked his tongue and said with a playful grin, “so this is what I get for letting you have your way, you can't even manage to stick it in without </span>
  <span>cumming</span>
  <span> instantly.” Pissed, Aki flipped Haruki around onto his stomach and began pounding into him ferociously, “I'm still hard, so what now, Haruki?” Unable to control his voice any longer, Haruki let out a continuous scream from Aki pounding into his ass like a wild beast. Both still sensitive from their recent orgasms, they were already about to cum again, so Aki leaned down and bit the nape of Haruki’s neck with a deep growl as they came together.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Out of breath and exhausted from top to bottom, they both laid down on the floor and cuddled in each other's arms. Haruki snuggled up to Aki’s chest with a satisfied smile and remembered he had put nipple clamps on him and burst into a breathless laughter, “here, let me help you with those” and carefully unclamped them. Aki let out a soft groan of relief, and touched them to inspect the damage done to them, “my nipples are </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> be permanently hard now, thanks to you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Haruki laid across his chest with his head resting on his hand, looking at Aki, “you’re such a baby, I never expected my boyfriend to be such a whiner.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aki’s eyebrows twitched with that and he flipped Haruki onto his back and pinned him down, “you’re really asking for it today.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And what are you </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> do about it, hm?” Haruki responded as he bit his lower lip.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You just came twice and you want more? Have you always been this horny?” Aki reached for Haruki’s dildo and aimed it at Haruki’s asshole.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only been this horny since I've known you. So, are you </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> be a good doggy and stick that in me?” Haruki spread his legs to give Aki better access.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, maybe if you tell me where you got these things. Have you always had them? You ever use them before?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Haruki began to </span>
  <span>squirm</span>
  <span> a little underneath Aki, “</span>
  <span>mmmm</span>
  <span>, this is the first time I've used them, bought especially for today.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want more, this toy or me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Haruki’s heart began to race again and he started breathing heavily from the anticipation, “well you, obviously, but you probably can't get it up right now since you already came twice, unless you’re </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> try to fuck me with a wet noodle.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wet...... Who has a wet noodle??” Aki angrily threw the dildo to the side and shoved his dick into Haruki again, sending </span>
  <span>both of them</span>
  <span> to another orgasm some moments later.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>